The vegetarian
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Vegetarian!OC named Diana falls in love with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He is a man of many passions one of which being cooking and Diana wants nothing more than to enjoy his food. Sadly his tendensie to cook with met goes against her moral code. She refuses to eat anything that was made out of a dead animal. WHat happens when Hannibal finds a loophole.


**The vegetarian**

* * *

Diana was a vegetarian. Now this wasn't exactly a problem, in this society it was possible to avoid meat in public and in private. You had the occasional joker that made fun of her, calling her a rabbit and such, but in general being a vegetarian wasn't a deal breaker. The redhead hadn't touched any meat in 5 years when she suddenly met an extraordinary man, he was the kind of man that just radiated politeness and respect.

She fell head over heels in love with this man. The honey soft way he whispered in her ear during public gatherings, the callous hands that knew her body as well as his kitchen, the delicate way his fingers could make the hairs on her arm stand, his warm lips, those deep almost black eyes, the power in his stride, his keen sense of smell. Everything about him was intoxicating to her and drew Diana in like nothing she had experienced before.

He hadn't shied away from her advances, instead he returned them with the same amount of passion. He did everything with passion which had been where they had run into the first problem. One of the things he took great pride in was cooking, she had watched him cook multiple times and it was better than any movie or theatre piece. The movements were deliberated and elegant, he belonged in the kitchen. It was a kind of dance, art in the purest form.

The problem was that there was always meat, whether it was chicken, pork, cow, there was always something. Though he respected her morals it was clear that she was missing out on some of the best culinary artwork and that for him cooking was more than just food. It was his art, it was his emotions, and it was a different kind of foreplay, a test of the senses.

One day he asked Diana a rather peculiar question, he asked her if it was only animal meat that she wouldn't eat. This had thrown her so much she hadn't been sure how to reply. After being reassured that it was a pure hypothetical question she had started to reason. Part of her felt like she was threading in a dangerous situation, the way he had asked the question made it feel very real. For a second she had been sure that if anyone was capable of killing and cooking a fellow human it was Hannibal.

 _I suppose._ She started. _The reason I am vegetarian is because eating meat is bad for the environment. Taking care of cattle uses a lot of ground, water and other resources and then we aren't even considering the transport of the food, animals and the rest. Another factor is that there are still a lot of animals being treated horribly because their only purpose is to be eaten._

Something glistened in his eyes as he listened to her reason. _Those don't apply to humans. I mean technically it would be better for the environment if there would be less humans so eating them would be good._ Chuckling a little nervously underneath his hard stare. _So hypothetically I could eat them. The only thing stopping me is that it is wrong._ – _Is it? – What? – Is it really that wrong to eat someone? If they were horrible people that were better off dead, would it really be bad to kill them._

Dr Lecter had been preparing a dinner for them and several officers as they had been talking but now he put down the knife with which he had just been cutting up a piece of 'veal' and turned to face her. It took all her efforts not to take a step backwards at the way he stood before her now. She faced him and a terrible realization slammed into her. This man was fully capable of killing, no slaughtering humans like cattle and cook them.

 _Tell me Diana. Would killing a rapist, a murderer, and an abuser be that bad? Would it be unforgivable or would it be what those people deserve? - We don't get to choose who lives or dies._ It came out more like a mumble than anything else. _Are we not made in god's image? Is that not what he does? Punish the wicked? – We are not gods Hannibal. Killing people is wrong, no matter what they have done._ A horrible smile crept onto his face, those eyes she would swim in now suffocated her, those lines that had come from age hardened. The man she loved looked like a demon towering above her and he relished in it. _Tell me darling. Wouldn't that be a better world? Where the innocent were speared and the scum of the world treated the way they should be. Than at least they would be something beautiful in death instead a breathing monster that are the equivalent of dirt underneath our shoes._

 _Humans are the only creatures that hurt each other for fun, our own kind. We are the only creatures that are capable of cruelty. In a way we are less worthy of life than a pig bread for slaughter so why should they be killed and we left to live and ruined._

During his speech he had moved closer to her making her retreated out of reflex, when he finished her back was pressed against the marble counter and his hands gripped the material next to her. The way he stepped reminded her slightly of a panther stalking its prey, in this scenario she'd be the startled deer. Her breathing hitched as his lips pressed softly against her neck, it was such a familiar feeling but now those teeth on her neck made her tense slightly. Moving up slowly till his warm breathe tickled the shell of her ear he whispered. _Let me cook for you._

Diana was a vegetarian. Now this isn't exactly a problem, in this society it is possible to avoid animal meat in public and in private. You had to occasional joker that makes fun of her, calling her a rabbit and such, but in general they didn't last very long. The redhead hadn't touched any animal meat in 5 years when she suddenly met an extraordinary man, he was the kind of man that radiated politeness, respect and he knew how to cook.

Whenever Hannibal would cook he always made sure to make a vegetarian substitute for her unless when he didn't. Sometimes he would put down a beautiful steaming dish in front of her with a flourish, smiling as he reassured her that no animals had been harmed for cooking this dish. Diana would smile as the perfectly cooked and spiced food brought her into a realm of heaven. She hadn't eaten meat for 5 years and she had missed it.


End file.
